The Light in the Night
by Zeelee-Vallen
Summary: Hinata... Such a woman should not exist. The pureness of her... It attracted him. It attracted all of them. HinataxAkatsuki, HinataxMany DEMONS! Drabbles. AU. OOC-ness. Random Yaoi! But Hinata as a main love interest.
1. Chapter 1

Zeelee-Vallen: Why am I doing this to myself? Why am I doing this to you guys? I don't know. I just had the idea and had to do it. I am sorry. On the Brightside, here's a new story.

We do not own Naruto.

XxxxxXxx

Something so pure should not exist. Her clear, innocent eyes made him heat. Her pale skin made him want to touch it, and mar it with his darkness. She was so petit and dainty; he could easily crush her.

Why did she exist?

The woman hurried down the street, clutching a basket to her chest. The wind blew, making her hair flair out behind her, showing her elegant neckline. Ah, he wanted to bite it. He wanted to see lines of crimson decorate her like rubies.

Her very existence made him mad.

Why did such a thing exist?

She stopped suddenly. He watched her intently as she slowly began to turn. Her pupil-less eyes searched the darkness where he hid. But, it would be impossible for her to see him. After all, he was the darkness itself. He was the commander of it, a Demon.

"Please… Leave me alone." She said lightly, before hurrying along again. She must have thought a human was following her, it seemed.

Ah, now that he thought of it. It was highly inappropriate for a lady to be walking alone so late.

Why would she be out?

He decided to keep following her.

Into the dark forest she went. What was the woman doing? He kept following her, curiosity was ravaging him. She followed a small trail. She seemed to know it well, because she did not trip nor misplace one step.

Why was she going to the caves? He knew this area. It was full of underground networks, and housed three well-known demons. All supernatural tended to stay away from the area, yet the lady approached the caves fearlessly. Did she have no sense of preservation?

He was not allowed any further then the tree line. He would be breaking their truce. To he watched as she entered.

He stayed there, waiting. There was no smell of blood, nor any screams of agony.

"Itachi." It was Deidara, Sasori's mate. The blond demon was well known for his deadly Pyrokinesis abilities. He was a pair with Sasori, who was known for his affinity with wood and earth. The two were opposites, yet have been mated for… Hell, he didn't know. A very long time.

"Deidara." He spoke, acknowledging the other Demon. He turned his attention back to the cave.

But Deidara was having none of that. "So, why are you here, Itachi?" He asked, leaning against a tree. The tree shook lightly, letting him know Sasori was also watching.

"Reasons." He answered. He didn't care for the Demon's of these caves, so they did not need to know his interest in the woman.

"Is it Hinata, hm?" The blond asked, making him look over. Oh, so that was her name? "I will take that as a yes." Deidara's hair started to crackle, then flame started to sprout around him in little balls. The forest brightened, the trees swaying. No fire went near the wood, probably out of curtesy for his partner. Ah, but a show of power? "You better leave the woman alone, yeah." How interesting.

A sound coming from the cave made him look over. Hinata, as Deidara named her, came out followed by Sasori and his little brother Gaara. Both looked to him, putting their hands on either of her shoulders. Ah, were they claiming her? It seemed oddly possessive. But, she was only human. And Sasori was the known mate of Deidara.

"Be careful out at night, Hinata." Sasori spoke, grey eyes leaving him. Did his eyes soften slightly when they met with hers? Yes, they did. How curious.

"Yes. Careful." Gaara said, eyes not once leaving him. Did the Sand demon dare challenge him? He made a small sound of amusement.

Deidara scooped up the girl from behind, swinging her around in a circle.

Oh.

This made him question her relationship with them further. A woman was not allowed to have a man touch her so intimately until marriage.

"Goodnight, Hinata~" Deidara held her tight a moment longer before setting her down. She looked slightly frazzled, and a bit flustered. Then, she smiled. Ah, how could such a creature exist?

Then, slowly, her eyes turned to meet with his. Her smiled dimmed, her eyes widening.

Ah, he was not shrouded by the night. Instead, he was visible to her.

She looked to the males, looking slightly worried.

"Don't worry, Hinata." Deidara put his hand on her head. She looked so small beside his large stature. It made him wonder, just how tall would she be beside him? "We will protect you." It was directed more to him, then her.

Just what was their relationship with the girl?

"I… Should get going. Goodnight, everybody." She gave them such a sweet smile, it made his teeth hurt. It was like that time he had purchased expensive candy, and gorged.

"Safe travels, Hinata." Gaara spoke, nodding to her. He met Gaara before. He was surprised the boy was being so talkative. He used to be one of the most savage of them all. Him, Deidara, and Sasori were twisted, but Gaara used to massacre whole villages to satisfy his cravings for blood. Yet, here he was talking civilly with the woman.

"Yes, make sure to be safe." Sasori pat her head, his lips tilted ever so slightly upwards. Sasori was known to be very mono. He would show next to no emotion, and never reply unless necessary. Yet, he was basically smiling at her. He was also infamously lazy. He was surprised to see him up and about, and not sleeping.

Then there was Deidara. "Shall I walk you back?" He asked her. She lightly shook her head, making Deidara laugh. "Always so stubborn, yeah?" She nodded, grinning. "You're still going to visit him, hey?" She nodded, looking a bit shy.

What a weird woman.

She looked at him once more, before making her way to the trail. He melted into the darkness, ready to follow her once again.

He was just too intrigued. But, he could tell she knew he was following her. She would glance in his general direction, eyes searching. But, there should be no way for her to know. But, then again. She was also friends with three deadly demons. But the way she was going… To the river where Kisame liked to live. He was rather good friends with the Demon, even enough to visit regularly.

The girl approached the waters side, putting her basket down. The water rippled, and out emerged Kisame with a huge smile. Was the man excited for a human meal? He was about to step out when the man sat across from her, saying her name.

He dare say, he felt a bit betrayed. He did not know his friend was acquainted with a human. It was not once mentioned.

A bit grumpy, he watched as she opened her basked and handed him some baked goods. Kisame looked so ecstatic, it made him growl. He had enough of this.

He was going home.

XXXxxxxxx

He laid in his bed, thinking.

That woman… She was still pissing him off. How dare a creature like her exist? More so why did she know the Trio? Or Kisame? Kisame never liked humans. In fact, he sometimes ate them. Yet he was so delighted by the food given to him.

….

He wanted to know more.

Perhaps he would visit his 'friend' tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

Zeelee-Vallen: So much love for this story already! Well, here's an update.

We do not own Naruto.

XXxxxx

Kisame was peacefully floating in the water, looking rather content. It made him feel… Agitated. They've known each other for centuries. They at one point were even mates. Generally, everybody Kisame knew, he also knew. Demons were rather reclusive after all.

So… When did he become friends with this human? Namely that… thing. That thing shouldn't exist. It was to… He couldn't describe it. He hated it, but he also…

That's when Kisame noticed him. The shark man was at the water's edge in moments, the water barely rippling where he emerged. His friend grinned, inhuman sharp teeth flashing. Those were the same teeth that would tear into human bone as he devoured whole towns.

Kisame was a demon born of death. Generations of primal massacres and sacrifices birthed him in a pool of blood and water. Where some other demons were birthed by events or elements, he was born of blood tainting water.

How could that little thing speak to Kisame without any issues?

"Itachi." Kisame spoke, tilting his head slightly. Ah, how familiar. As if he hasn't been hiding a secret.

Not one to doddle, he got straight to the point. "Who is Hinata?" He watched as Kisame tensed, his muscles winding and his teeth clenching. He still kept the grin, but now he looked ready to fight. Interesting. "I do not plan on killing her." He added. Kisame was still rather tense. "Ah, I have also been threatened by a certain trio not to harm her. I do not care to start a war." At that, Kisame seemed to unwind.

"I forget that she has other friends, at times." The man in front of him chucked, running a hand through his blue hair. "She's a human girl, last name… Hyuuga. We met…" Suddenly his eyes darkened. He paused, his eyebrows knitting together. He must be in deep thought, which was rare for Kisame. He was as carefree as they got. "I should not be telling you, she swore me to secrecy. But you are special, 'Tachi." Oh? This must be interesting. "I found her drowning, one night. She was dumped off the bridge by the crossroads. You know, where the water runs the fastest. An assassination attempt, it seemed." This was not odd. What was odd, was that he saved her. Kisame was not known to be kind. "But you see, I felt compelled to help her. Such a small little thing, so fragile and scared, trying to fight the currents. It was painful to watch. Usually, it's fun to watch them wither before they die." Kisame trailed off, his eyes drifting to the water.

He waited for him to start again, but the man seemed to be off in thought. "But you could not watch her die?" Itachi asked, curious. His friend's eyes focused again.

"Ah, yeah. So, I pulled her to shore. She was not fazed by my looks, it was… A first. Apparently, she already seen Gaara's demonic form, so I probably was nothing compared to that. But, at the time I was amazed that I was not being screamed at." That is a surprise. Most humans hated Kisame's beastly appearance. Where he was mostly human, some demons did not have such luck.

"And then?" He knew Kisame was not the type to make dramatics of such a situation. He still did not understand how they got on such friendly terms.

"Well, you know how I rather adore human food. But, since I am unable to look human, I am unable to go into human towns. Well, as thank you she offered to do something for me, anything. I asked her to bring me some food." Ah, that sounded like Kisame. He brought food for Kisame regularly enough, but in human terms in was likely months, maybe years, apart. "To my surprise, she kept coming back. You know I can't deny a good meal."

"Ah." Funny, how she managed to tame Kisame so easily.

But that part about seeing Gaara's demonic form… How did such a situation happen? How did she meet the trio? Other friends? Who else did she know? He had so many questions, and it was frustrating him.

But- he knew where to start.

Hyuuga.

He knew that name.

Actually, he was invited to the ball they were having during the full moon. Which happened to be only a few nights away,

Before, he could hardly care about his family's dealings in the human world. He never cared to attend any formalities, but now, he had a reason.

It would seem the Uchiha name was useful to him in some way, and their dealing in the human world not completely useless.

He would meet this girl.

"Thank you, Kisame." With that, turned on his heel and left.

He had preparations to make.

XxXxx A few nights later XXxxx

He was a demon on darkness and fire, yet, here he was, dressed in a dainty human suite, just to see some human girl. What was he thinking? He stared at himself in the mirror. The tailcoat coat was made of black silk, and red lining. It was finely made, but he couldn't help but feel it was unnecessary. The whole situation was unnecessary.

But so was stalking the girl the last two days. He knew her well now.

She was highborn, the heiress of the Hyuuga clan. She was relentlessly trained in the formal arts of sword play, as by the clans Tradition. It was unnatural for a woman to know, but it seemed the Clan Leader was unable to produce a male heir due to the fact his wife died during childbirth. Pity, he refused to take another wife. It would seem he would forever be stuck with two daughters.

Another thing, he found out, was that her father, and clan, hated her. They generally ignored her, but when she was noticed, she was hit. She was almost always covered in bruises. She quietly took the abuse, not questioning it. Both her and the sister were hit, but Hinata seemed to be targeted more, or covered for her sister.

It was not abnormal for woman to be mistreated, as per customs of the human world.

In the demon world, woman tended to be treated rather well, if not admired. After all, a female demon was rather rare. Female and male demons could mate and bear powerful offspring, but it did not happen very often due to the shortage of woman.

Some other things he noticed, was that she cared a lot for people. She would go out of her way to learn medical techniques, like wound binding. Sometimes, she would spend her times out in the forest collecting medical plants and make healing balms, and then hand them out to the poor. She even would regularly volunteer her time to teach them how to make it themselves.

She was in high praise with the common folk.

Why would someone try assassinate her?

It hardly made sense. The common folk adored her, the poor loved her, and the other highborn thought she was respectable. Although, there was often talk of her inability to wed her off due to impurity. When he inquired, the other highborn said she was attacked during courtship by a well-known prince, and from then on they were unable to find someone willing to wed an impure woman.

After that, her father tossed her to the side and focused on Hanabi, getting the tutors for her, and a female companion to teach her feminine ways. Hinata was ignored. A ghost in the house, doing whatever she pleased. Sometimes it was helping in the kitchen, other times it was gardening. Most of the time, she left the place unaccompanied. Which was not appropriate according to courtship rules. But no one batted an eye.

She was well loved by all, other than the highborn. The maids loved her, but they were unable to show affection due to the strict rules. But sometimes he would watch as they would cover for her, or warn her of certain people's moods, and who to stay clear of.

And that said prince? It was said he had gotten off clean, because her family was unable to battle them in power. So, they had to resign and accept the fact that everyone knew, but they could do nothing about it.

He couldn't help but feel oddly interested in the girl. Her private life was very undesirable, but she still kept her compation, and will to help people.

And that said Prince?

Well, he already had someone set to kill him.

A woman was not meant to be bedded unwillingly, his mother had taught them the proper way to treat a woman, the demon way.

And this Hinata, he felt a need to protect her.

His interest was even starting to form into something akin to fondness.

After three days, he felt he knew enough about her to speak to her.

Tonight, at the ball, he would approach her.

Like Kisame, perhaps he could kindle friendship with her.

XxxxxXXxxx Hinata Xxxxxxx

She sat still as the maids worked around her, making her up and dressing her. They were all chattering happily, but she on the other hand couldn't help but feel nervous.

For the last few days, she noticed a certain presence following her. It was that gent from the forest.

Deidara, Sasori, and Gaara all said it was fine, but she still felt rather awkward with the presence. The only saving grace, was that he left her be in her bed chambers, and her private time. She knew he mustn't be a bad man, but the stalking was rather odd. None of her other demonic friends felt a need to follow her day to day activities.

Next time she felt his presence, she should call out to him. Despite his questionable behavior, she couldn't find herself to disregard him. After all, there had to be a reason.

The demons were rather hospitable, after all.

With a harsh yank of her hair, she was brought back to reality.

Tonight was the annual Hyuuga ball, a dreaded event for her.

She hated formalities.

She hated the dresses they put her in, and the lewd male gazes.

As a woman who was tainted, she was not able to wed. But now, men seemed to see her only as a… Harlot. High society was such a fowl place. She much rather be in the fields gathering herbs, or helping the common folk. At least they did not speak of her as whore.

One night. She could handle it for one night. Then she could go visit her friends.

"We are done now, m'lady." The maids curtsied before leaving. She turned to look in the large mirror, assessing the outfit. The fabric was a rich red, the corset decorated with black embroidered nouveau, and more lowcut then she would have liked. From her waist, the dress sprouted out like she was a rose in bloom. It was far too large for her small body, she hoped she didn't bump into anyone by accident.

Such vibrant colors… She always thought bright colors didn't match her, but she never had a choice in what she wore.

If she could, she would wear something with natural colors, or something softer on the eyes.

Ah, her makeup. It was… Also vibrant.

Her makeup was… Well, her skin was paler then normal, lips red as her dress, and eyes lined in charcoal. Roses were pinned decoratively in the gathering of curls that was supposedly her hair.

In some ways, it was nice. She could see the appeal. She merely felt such a dress was not meant for her.

A nock on the door alerted her it was time to go.

XXXxxX Itachi XXxxX

He searched the crowed for the girl, wondering if she arrived earlier than he. Which would have been odd, as he was timely.

Whispers from the crowd alerted him his presence was rather alarming. After all, Itachi Uchiha was rather solitary.

"Hinata Hyuuga." He looked up. There she stood at the top of the steps, gaze lowered as she curtsied. The crowed went silent, watching as she descended the steps.

Oh.

She was… Oddly alluring. The harsh red of the dress made her seem more pale then normal, and the charcoal around her eyes made the bags seem more obvious. After all, she hardly slept.

She was as vibrant as a rose.

But he felt she had more serene beauty as a lily, or an orchid.

The person who dressed her did not know what they were doing.

God, when did he become a critic?

Hmph.

She blended into the crowd, who had begun to chatter again.

It was time to make his move.

He searched the crowd, looking for the vibrant red of her dress.

"Excuse me, sir." The soft voice… He turned around, his heart squeezing in his chest. It was her. In front of him, in all her vibrant red beauty. How the hell did she get to him so fast? And she approached him first? Ah, formalities. She curtsied, introducing herself.

He should have expected that. "I am Hinata Hyuuga, please to meet you." She paused for a moment. "Face to face." She added.

Ah, so she knew he was following her. Of course she knew. Just like that first night, how she somehow managed to know in which general direction he was.

But to pick him out in the crowd? He did let her see him once, but to remember him? And to approach him without being introduced?

Right, after her attack, they no longer followed the courtship rituals. That meant no female relative to watch over her. She was tossed to the side.

Interesting. But he dare play along.

"I am Itachi Uchiha, My Lady." He bowed to her, returning her formality. The chatter increased, some words reaching his ears.

" _Why is the Hyuuga whore speaking to Uchiha Itachi?"_

" _How dare she approach a man? Harlot!"_

" _First Itachi Uchiha shows up, then she dare speak to him without a chaperone? Harlot!"_

He glowered.

Pathetic humans.

"It's okay." She said barely above a whisper, but he somehow managed to hear her. It was like her soft voice was a light jungle in the noisy jungle of the ball. "You can ignore it, I am used to it."

" _Harlot."_

" _Harlot."_

" _Harlot."_

" _Harlot."_

He growled. How dare they disrespect her so? How could he ignore it? She was far better than they could ever be!

But they could not see that. They could only see her as a whore for being raped.

Fuck them.

He looked down at the girl in front of him. Her face was quite composed despite such rude accusations. This woman… This woman…

He admired her strong will, and her calm serenity.

Yes, he wanted to be a part of her life.

Just like the demonic Trio.

Just like Kisame.

So, he would protect her, just like them.

"I do wish to speak to you." She asked, averting her eyes. Her eyes widened, before she quickly pulled out her fan and hid her face. He looked to see what caused her such distress.

It was her father.

He was fuming.

Ah, so he did still care for some formality.

Surprising, seeing as he threw out the courtship rituals already.

"We will, at a more appropriate time." He whispered as he bowed to her. She nodded, a very light blush showing through the powder on her cheeks.

Ah, such a creature should not exist. Such innocence, such serenity, and such beauty should not be combined so perfectly.

But it did.

And now, he would protect it. Even if it meant using the dreaded human ties of the Uchiha name.


End file.
